1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for designing a semiconductor package using a computing system, an apparatus for fabricating a semiconductor package including the system, and a semiconductor package designed by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electronic devices that are used in everyday life are generally fabricated and distributed in the form of a semiconductor package. Such a semiconductor package includes, for example, semiconductor chips that perform various kinds of functions and a package substrate on which the semiconductor chips are mounted.
However, only if all the operating characteristics required in the electronic devices are properly implemented when the semiconductor chips are mounted on the package substrate may the electronic devices show the required function. Accordingly, research for a method and system for designing a semiconductor package that can reliably implement the required operating characteristics have been actively made.